1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swivel locking devices for stroller wheel, in particular to swivel locking devices for stroller wheel having a simple structure, easy to manipulate, and automatically orientatable.
2. Related Art
Strollers usually have wheels rotatably attached to the stem of the frame so as to freely rotate around the stem with respect to the frame by 360° in order to manipulate and change the traveling direction of the strollers conveniently. In addition, disposition of wheel swivel locking device between the stem of the frame and the wheels of the strollers is also known, such that the wheels may be switched from a state of being able to rotate around the stem into a state of being unable to rotate around the stem as needed and/or desired. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,364 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,545 disclose examples of conventional swivel locking devices for stroller wheel. However, these conventional swivel locking devices are flawed in structural complexity, inconvenient manipulation, and incapability of automatic orientation.